Spectral Assassin (Skyrim)
}} Spectral Assassin is the ghost of Lucien Lachance that appears when summoned by the Dragonborn. Background Lucien makes an appearance as the Spectral Assassin summoned by the Dragonborn. Spectral Assassin is a power given by Astrid after the completion of the quest "Bound Until Death." He often comments on his days as Speaker, on the Dragonborn's decisions during the Dark Brotherhood questline, and on the fact he and they are connected through the Void. Quotes *''Have you heard the tale of Mathieu Bellamont, and the great treachery of Cheydinhal? Kill a boy's mother, and vengeance festers in the son..."'' *''"We are bonded now, you and I. Joined, through the powers of the Void."'' *''"What prey awaits us?"'' *''"My blade is yours."'' *''"In life, I was but a Speaker for the Black Hand. But you have been named Listener. There is no higher honor."'' *''"One day you will serve the Dread Father, as I do now."'' *''"Lead, and I will follow, child of darkness."'' *''"I live... again."'' *''"Your enemies will soon know the wrath of Sithis."'' *''"There is murder in the air... I can taste it!"'' *''"The Dread Father works through me. And his work has just begun."'' *''"Perhaps we should find a random stranger to murder. Practice does make perfect."'' *''"I grow restless... as does my blade."'' *''"My Listener?"'' *''"I remember Skyrim from my youth, and the glistening crimson on fields of white."'' *''"All hail the savior of the Dark Brotherhood! All hail the Listener!"'' *''"Lead on, brother."'' *(During the Quest Breaching Security) "In my time, the Blades protected the Emperor. It seems these Penitus Oculatus will be equally incompetent." *(During combat) "You would shut out the darkness?!" *(During combat) "There is no pain in the Void!" *(During combat) "The Dread/Death Lord awaits!" *(During combat) "I am... Lucien Lachance!" *(Near Shadowmere)'' "Shadowmere, my old and dear friend."'' *(In Winterhold) "Do you feel it? Magic. Deep and ancient. It resonates from the college, like the beating of a heart." *(In Markarth) "An ancient city, Markarth. Built by the Dwemer, the dwarves of old. To think, an entire race... eradicated. Not even I can take credit for that feat." *(In Windhelm) "Windhelm. White as bone, and as cold as the Void." *(In Whiterun) "Whiterun... home of the Skyforge. It is said that a blade forged in its fires can cut sinew as if it were parchment." *(In Riften) "I do so love Riften. I journeyed here in my youth. A thief took my purse, so I took his eyes. It was a fair exchange." *(In Solitude) "Ah yes. Solitude. Seat of the High King of Skyrim. Messy business, kingslaying. Ah, but so very satisfying..." *(In the Sanctuary) "You know, a good Purification might be just what this Sanctuary needs..." *(In the Sanctuary) "Dreary, dank, and dimly lit. Truly a Sanctuary to call home." *(On the way to the Sanctuary after the betrayal of Astrid) "We must hurry to the Sanctuary. The Family is in dire danger!" *(During the quest The Cure for Madness) "The Keeper is a sacred position within the Dark Brotherhood. Ask yourself -- do you trust the wisdom of our lady?" *(During the quest The Cure for Madness) "I will kill this jester if you so desire, but there is a disturbance in the Void. Our Dread Father does not wish this." *(During the quest Recipe For Disaster) "Killing the Gourmet will leave an emptiness in the collective soul of Skyrim. This pleases me." *(During the quest Recipe For Disaster)'' "Yes, kill the Chef, and then steal his very identity. For that is the true death."'' *(During the quest To Kill an Empire) "A poison stew, eh? I was always partial to apples, myself." *(During the quest To Kill an Empire)'' "My time saw the assassination of an Emperor as well. Alas, the Dark Brotherhood did not have the Honor of that kill."'' *(Said after killing all the Penitus Oculatus outside the Sanctuary)'' "We are the messengers of death, you and I. Together, we will unleash the unholy wrath of our Dread Father, Sithis."'' *(Said after killing all the Penitus Oculatus outside the Sanctuary)'' "The sanctuary must be purged of its invading filth!"'' *(During the quest Hail Sithis!) "The time has come to fulfill your destiny, Listener. Kill the Emperor, and restore the Dark Brotherhood to greatness." *(During the quest Hail Sithis!) "You stand now at the precipice of the Void. I am reminded of another Listener, a protégé I knew long ago; so long ago..." Trivia *His surname is of Breton origin, however his given name and in-game race are Imperial, meaning he could be of mixed heritage. *"Lachance" means "the luck" in French. *Lucien's ghost makes comments during the contracts on Cicero and the Emperor, expressing his hesitancy for the former and joy for the latter. *Casting certain effects on Lucien's ghost, such as "Healing Hands" or the Shout 'Marked For Death', will cause his body to lose its spectral effect and become visible normally. This will reveal that he is wearing the shrouded robes, the same outfit as Gabriella and Festus Krex. *His ghost uses a steel dagger when fighting. *Voice actor for Lucien Lachance, Wes Johnson, also voices Mister Burke, Super Mutants, Sentry Bots, Swampfolk, and Scribe Bigsley in Fallout 3. *Lucien also greets Shadowmere as an old friend when he is close, even though in Oblivion Shadowmere was female. *When Lachance comments on the quest "To Kill an Empire," he mentions apples. This refers to when Lucien gives a poisoned apple during the Purification quest in , and had a barrel of poisoned apples inside Fort Farragut. *When Lachance comments about "Hail Sithis!", he is more than likely referring to the Champion of Cyrodiil. *One of Lachance's comments about "To Kill an Empire" refers to the Mythic Dawn killing Uriel Septim VII. Bugs *Lucien's remains will not disappear if he is killed by the Dragonborn, even if inside cities. Appearances * * Category:Skyrim: Imperials Category:Skyrim: Males Category:Skyrim: Dark Brotherhood Members Category:Skyrim: Undead Category:Skyrim: Followers